Ariel meets Erin
by FTML
Summary: Eric is a girl, Ariel is a two-legged homeless mute stray, and as the plot unfurls, their love is tested as they withstands sweet and bitter trails and tribulations in order to prove their love for each other. A spin-off from when Ariel goes in search of Eric in Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of these characters.**

_I woke up one day and had this nagging feeling that I wanted to see a different ending to how Ariel finally found her prince charming. An ending where the prince was a princess, and things got a whole lot more exciting, and so, I began to write this story. This is an alternative universe where Eric is a girl, Erin, and Ariel has two-legs, and begins this story dancing on the dance floor..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ariel meets Erin<strong>

Ariel's hips moved from side to side.

The light was awash over her body.

The beat was in her blood.

She had ready surrendered herself to the music.

Erin stood at her table where her friends had left her to keep the jugs of beer company. She refused to feel sorry for herself but as that girl on the dance floor rolled her head back as if she as sighing in ecstasy, she took a long swing of her beer and cursed her luck.

Ariel's best friend, Lucy Flounder bounced over and grabbed Ariel by the hips and they ground against each other to the pace of the music. After roaming hands had had their fill, Lucy looked right at Erin and smiled as if she had known all along that Erin had been staring at the two of them with her mouth hanging open and the ice melting in her tumblr of beer.

Ariel placed her arms around Lucy's neck, her long red curls cascading down her back. It was the most breath-taking ethereal thing that Erin had ever laid her eye's on. Breasts well visible in a tight purple bra-crop-top that looked so scrumptious on a curvy taught body. Ariel was far from skinny, and Erin loved it.

However it looked like Lucy on the other hand could barely hold on to the full-figured goddess - the pair of them suddenly stumbled and both fell back and down onto the floor!

Erin rushed over at once.

"Are you ladies alright? " she asked, mainly directing her attention to Ariel.

"Ah y-yes, thanks" Lucy said as Ariel smiled and nodded, standing up and immediately inching away from Erin shyly.

"Oh don't mind Ariel, she can't talk, but she says thanks" Lucy said, looking back and forth between Erin and Ariel.

"Oh. Ah..." Erin said, feeling so awkward that she wanted to die, but she finally had her chance to speak with the beautiful vixen, she didn't want to just end things like that.

Ariel seemed to be sharing Erin's sentiment as she reached out a hand and took Erin's hand in her own. She pulled Erin into the throng of the crowd. Her sweet smile was almost hypnotic and all Erin wanted to do was to fall into it and be going down on it and make it come - wait where did her brain just go?

Erin found herself moving from dancing to holding, holding to stroking, and soon enough, she bent in for a kiss. Erin was not disappointed. The whole experience reminded Erin that were somethings that made words completely unnecessary.

* * *

><p>The next day Erin found herself next to a sleeping bundle of Ariel. She smiled to herself and played with Ariel's hair, which was shimmering almost golden in he sunlight.<p>

As Erin played with Ariel's hair, the bed began to vibrate. Erin groaned and rolled over, pulling her handphone out from underneath her pillow.

_33messages from Ursula._

Erin immediately sat up and stared at her phone. She was now wide awake. How had she managed to forget that she had a girlfriend?

Erin dialed Ursula's number and called her up.

"Where have you been?" Ursula snapped immediately on the other side of the line.

"At my grandma's, I just got home" Erin said and got out of bed, it suddenly dawning on her that it was also strange the Ursula wasn't home when it was 8am in the morning " she had a mild stroke last night, so I ended up having to run over, sorry about abandoning the drinks table"

"Awe, really ok I see. Well the drinks table wasn't the only thing that had been abandoned babe - how exactly had you expected me to get home without a car at 4am in he morning? You are lucky that Tom and Sebastian were willing to let me bunk the night, I'm almost home now, at the door!" Ursula said excitedly.

Erin froze in the middle of the room. She didn't know whether she should run to the door to jam it closed or run out the window and die a death far less painful than the one she was bout to experience at the hand of her girlfriend.

The phone line cut as the front door creaked open to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of these characters.**

_I woke up one day and had this nagging feeling that I wanted to see a different ending to how Ariel finally found her prince charming. An ending where the prince was a princess, and things got a whole lot more exciting, and so, I began to write this story. This is an alternative universe where Eric is a girl, Erin, and Ariel has two-legs, and begins this story dancing on the dance floor..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Ariel gets a job<br>**

Erin's brain worked overtime in a moment of pure terror. She rushed back to the bed and shook Ariel awake. In a daze, Ariel groggily sat up and flicked about her long red curls, looking gorgeous in a post-fucked way.

Erin bit her lip and reminded herself how much shit she was in, and pulled a large shirt over Ariel's head which had been lying on the floor from some previous time. It was times like these that Erin thanked the gods that Ursula was such a slob.

Erin was naked from the waist down so we pulled on a pair of pants and managed to straighten out her shirt just as Ursula swung her beautiful self into the bedroom.

"W-what?" Ursula said, looking from Erin to Ariel.

"Ursula, this I Ariel. She is my cousin...my mute cousin. As in she can't speak. She came back with me from grandma's last nigh. She is going to be staying with us for a while" Erin lied.

"Oh. Ooooohhhh. Oh hi!" Ursula said, her look of horror changing immediately to hospitality.

Ursula walked over to blurry-eyed Ariel and shook her hand, then turned to regard Erin.  
>"This means I'm back at my apartment for a few days?" Ursula asked.<p>

"Yes, so sorry Ursula-Sweetie"Erin said.

"You see, I told you we should move in together! We could afford guest rooms. Anyway, I'll get my things as I go back - haven't seen the inside of my apartment in weeks!" Ursula sighed as she opened the closets and began to pull out almost all of it's content.

"Ariel, come on, let me show you around the house " Erin said an beckoned for Ariel to follow.

Ariel, still half-asleep, got up and went towards Erin, who put her arm around Ariel's shoulders and pulled her out and into the next room.

"This is a studio apartment, so there is only one bathroom, which is this one" Erin said showing off a beautiful two-piece suite that featured a marble-bowl-styled sink and a ceiling shower situated above the large bathtub.

Ariel looked around the room, then looked at Erin and reached out a hand.

'Towel' she mouthed, while running the other hand through her unruly locks.

Erin fumbled in the built-in shelving space that was right next to the door and pulled out a towel. She turned and handed the towel to Ariel, her fingers refusing to let go of the soft woolly material as Ariel took hold of it.

Ariel looked up at Erin, perplexed.

Erin sighed and leaned in for good solid long kiss.

"Erin! Do you remember where I put my plaid pants?" Ursula called out from the other room.

Erin jumped back from Ariel, leaving her a little dazed, but the she recovered herself and pinched Ariel's chin before she left Ariel standing in the bathroom,clutching onto the towel, while she went to help Ursula out.

Ariel as still in a daze and wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. What did register was the bathtub and the towel were within her reach - a clear indication that she was allowed to take a bath.

Ariel stripped, leaving the towel on the edge of the sink, and she turned on the bath tub faucet. Warm water gushed out and Ariel wiggled in glee and anticipation.

Once the bathtub was semi-full, Ariel stepped in and sunk down in the warm water with relish.

The door opened and Erin came and knelt down beside the bathtub.

"Does it feel good?" Erin asked.

Ariel smiled at Erin and beckoned with a finger coyly

Erin got up and quickly locked the door. She pulled her top off and unbuckled her pants, leaving her cloths in a pile next the door.

"Erin I'm off! See you for dinner!" Ursula's said from the other side of the door.

"Ok, see you" Erin called out as she eased her body into the bathtub beside Ariel.

Ariel pulled Erin on top of her naked body and as Erin fondled Aril's soft flesh, their lips collide awkwardly, which made her laugh. Ariel took advantage of that and kissed Erin long a deeply.

"What are you? Why do you have such a strong hold over me? I can't seem to get enough of you" Erin sighed and asked I between kisses.

Ariel just smiled and grabbed some soap from the soap basket. She then proceeded to cover Erin's body in it. Erin promptly forgot whatever to was she had been thinking about.

* * *

><p>After a long bath which only left the two of them partially clean, Erin served breakfast as Ariel lounged in a fluffy white robe ad bunny slippers. Her long red curls were curling even more in the morning sun, and as she dozed on sofa, Erin wish she could keep the mute vision before her forever.<p>

"So I don't now if you heard anything about my conversation with Ursula..." Erin began to say as she set done a tray filled with plates of little sandwiches, scones and a pot of jam.

Ariel cracks n eye open. She yawned and sat up, smiling at Erin. She then got up and tottered towards the bedroom while Erin watched, bewildered.

Ariel re-emerged with a small pink hand phone and handed it to Erin. Erin took it and added her name and number into the contacts, then handed it back to Ariel.

Ariel plopped onto the sofa again. Erin could hear her phone's messaging notification ringtone ringing on overtime. She got up and grabbed her phone from the dining table top, and turned it on. 15 messages from Ariel.

"Hi cutie" went the first message. " I probably have to go soon, my friend is gonna wonder what happened to me. Thanks for breakfast, it was lovely in more ways than one" the rest of the messages said.

Erin looked up and found the sofa empty.

"Ariel, Ariel wait!" Erin exclaimed and rushed to the front door.

"I'm in the bedroom" a message said on Erin's phone.

"Oh right!" Erin said, turning around and rushing over to the bedroom

"Ariel, is it possible that you stay here for a few days? I kind of told my girlfriend that you are my cousin and that you'll be hanging out for a few days" Erin asked, wincing at the look of annoyance that Ariel shot her.

Ariel typed furiously into her phone and continued to put back on her own clothes, neatly folding and putting aside the large shirt and the dressing robe Erin had dressed her in.

"I'm not your cousin, and I'm not interested. If you want to drag a one-night-stands into your messy world, you picked the wrong one - I'm homeless and a runaway, and I have no intention of being anything else, so don't take this the wrong way, but fuck off." Erin read from her phone.

Ariel swept passed Erin, handbag in hand and limping slightly in stilettos.

"I'll pay you"

Ariel froze. She turned around and regarded Erin with curiosity. She pulled her phone out of her purse and typed fluidly one one hand.

"How much?" Erin read from her phone.

"200 a day" Erin said, looking right at Ariel "if you stay for a week, and you'll have 1000 dollars to do whatever you want with"

Ariel turned around and dropped her stuff on the floor. She typed another message into her phone before entering the kitchen which was just off from the bedroom.

"So what's your cousin like?" Erin read from her phone.

Erin walked into the kitchen after Ariel and pulled her in close.  
>"Oh sorry, I didn't make myself clear. I'm not paying you to be my cousin for a week. I'm paying you to be mine for a week" Erin grinned and kissed Ariel's smooth skin, her hands roaming upwards to cup Ariel's full breasts in her hands.<p>

Ariel let out a tiny whimper, and moved her butt against Erin's groin, and Erin pushed her up against the counter.

"Bend over" Erin instructed and Ariel pressed her chest down against the counter top.

Erin admired the soft flushed flesh of Ariel's bum that was peeking out from beneath Ariel's incredibly short skirt. Erin ran her hands up and down the skin beneath the skirt, before flipping it up and smacking Ariel hard the bum.

Ariel let out a gasp which made Erin jump.

"So you can speak? Or was that just a sound. A reaction..?"Erin asked.

Ariel looked back and shrugged, then wiggled her butt.

Erin bit her lip and returned to the beautiful ass before her. She spread the cheeks open with both hands, then with one finger she began to rub the clitoris up and down, and then in circular motions.

Ariel whimpers got louder, and delicate little sighs and moans could be heard as Erin gently stroked her like how one would stroke a kitten.

Ariel began to involuntarily move her hips, sharp jerks and even shivers ran through her body.

"Girl's! Good morning!" Ursula's voice suddenly could be heard from the intercom at the door " Erin baby, can you please unlock the lift, I seem to be locked out again!"

Erin jumped back and ran over to the bathroom to wash off her hands. Ariel followed after and waited patiently for Erin to clear out and attend to Urusla before she locked the bathroom and proceeded to clean up herself.

Ariel walked out of the bathroom 20minutes later, braiding her hair and found Ursula hanging off Erin's arm. She sighed and shook her head, disappearing into Erin's bedroom.

She lay on the bed and began to text Lucy Flounder.

"She took the bait, now what?" Ariel's message said.

"Are you serious? Your plan actually worked for the first time? Well giiirl, you are half-way to keeping your newly acquired feet! But remember, Ursula fights dirty" Lucy's reply said.

"True. I guess now it's time for stage two" Ariel replied and let her phone drop and her body sink against the bed. She had to admit, one of the things she loved most about being human, was the feeling of soft surfaces that didn't make you wet, or try to eat you.

Erin walked into the bedroom to find Ariel fast asleep, her short skirt riding up her bum in a very inviting manor, but Erin, instead of acting out her lusty fantasies as she had been all morning, decided despite the fact that she had managed to shoo Ursula away yet again, she was going to let her sleeping kitten sleep. She pulled out a duvet from the closet and covered her with it, then on second thoughts, got in with Ariel and pulled her close, and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of these characters.**

_I woke up one day and had this nagging feeling that I wanted to see a different ending to how Ariel finally found her prince charming. An ending where the prince was a princess, and things got a whole lot more exciting, and so, I began to write this story. This is an alternative universe where Eric is a girl, Erin, and Ariel has two-legs, and begins this story dancing on the dance floor..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Power-up Erin~!<br>**

Erin woke up and felt as if she was on acid.

The room was a deep shade of green and the walls were dripping with something gooey and black.

Did Ursula give her something last night?

God forbid, did Ariel?

Erin looked down and saw that Ariel was still asleep. She shook Ariel and the girl rolled over and looked up at Erin blurry-eyed and adorable.

"Ariel, what the hell is going on?" Erin asked, looking around the room in horror.

Ariel frowned and looked around. She saw none of what Erin was complaining about. Then she remembered something about Ursula that probably would explain what was happening to Erin; Ursula loved to play mind games with her victims, and there was only one way to get Erin out of it.

Ariel reached up and pulled Erin down into a deep kiss. To Erin it was like being kissed by gooey secretions on plastic flesh.

She tried to pull away. She wriggled, and struggled, and then a burst of warmth suddenly flooded against her lips!

Ariel fell back against the bed, knowing that her work was successful, and Erin fell forward and on top of Ariel, and kissed her deeply further. The green glop and the dripping walls and the dark greenish glow was gone, and all Erin could think was Ariel.

Ariel. Ariel. Ariel.

Then Erin's phone went off hysterically in the living room and Erin knew the honeymoon was over.

"Shit, I have to get to work! I have a job in an hour" Erin said in a rush and scrambled off the bed. She scrambled back on and gave Ariel another long lingering kiss, then bounced off again.

"Don't go anywhere beautiful, I'll buy you new clothes on the way home. Stay here" Erin said and rushed off.

After Erin gathered what she needed together, she rushed out and the front door slammed shut behind her.

Ariel slid of the bed and wandered through the apartment. It was a relatively large apartment for a studio apartment, with a wide open balcony extension from the living room, and a roomy kitchen. She stood at the sliding glass doors that divided the living room from the balcony and took in the beautiful beach view that stretched out into the sea. Families sunbathed on the beach while lovers took strolls hand in hand. It was such a lovely morning.

As Ariel stood out on the balcony for a while, she began to feel her skin quickly drying up. It was warm, almost biting, so Ariel guessed it was some time passed midday. If she had been home, under the water, where the reeds whispered and the shells sang, she would have known for sure what time of the day it was. The sea's song changed by the hour, and the sea creatures' patterns of life were like clockwork.

Ariel stepped back into the shade of the apartment. She could feel the sun's rays drying out her skin.

"So little fish, do you really think you can best me and win the heart of your princess?"

Ariel jumped and spun around to find Ursula sipping a glass of lemonade on the sofa.

Ariel shrugged her shoulders. The soothsayer had told her that before she embarked on this quest to merge with the people of the shore, she must go through Ursula, and Ursula must always be treated with indifference, no matter how much you wanted to strangle her.

"No matter, I have a desire to up the stakes. Not only am I going to take you voice, I'd like to also take you magic, and give it to Erin. Let's see how your fair maiden lasts being the barer of your power, and you being at the mercy of a mere mortal. You have four days left to win her over, let's see how you do that without your glamour!" Ursula said and disappeared into thin air, only her wicked laughter remaining hanging in the air.

With her, went every string of magic Ariel had ever possessed.

Immediately, Ariel fell to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

><p>Twelve miles away Erin felt a jolt. She sat up straight as a bullet in the cab she was in and felt a surge of energy course through her veins. She could feel every part of her anatomical structure working, moving, breathing, and that feeling expanded and surpassed herself, overflowing to touch every single human, every single creature, every single building and vehicle and place and thing until she found within herself a deep dark craving for the sea. And yet with it, a similar repulsion and craving for the land, and then it all stopped, and she was Erin again.<p>

"Wow, are you ok? You look like you just got electrocuted" the cab driver asked in the rear-view mirror.

"Y-yes, yes I'm fine" Erin said and sunk back against the chair.

Erin stumbled out of the cab with her photography gear in-hand a few minutes later, and walked into the banquet hall. She worked as a freelance photographer and got paid well for wedding shoots. This one was a big client as she had photographed quite a number of that particular family's weddings as well as friends and friends of friends, all related to this one guy called Sebastian. He was the greatest wedding planner there was that side of town and the first wedding Erin ever photographed was Sebastian's own wedding to Edwin, his husband.

"Erin! Just in time, Justina is ready with her friends and family out in the garden" Sebastian smiled and ushered Erin out into a beautiful courtyard of roses and lilies and apple trees.

Erin first started to notice that there was something wrong about the way the ladies were looking at her when she set up the camera. She ignored it, and went through her normal introductions and finally began to start taking photographs.

The package she offered was three different group locations, and finally overall wedding photography of the whole event itself.

As the group moved from location to location, ushered and lead by Sebastian, Erin experienced many stray hands, touching her bum, or brushing up against her, and at one point it was even the bride! Erin started getting agitated by the manhandling, but because she was focused on her work, and she wanted as little drama as possible, she remained three steps behind the group with her gear well strapped around her body like a protective shield.

Soon they were all out in the garden space where the photos were to be taken, and Erin was setting up her stuff, and then snapping away at the good-looking group around the bride and groom.

After a good 50 minutes, the group photos were finished and the guests and bride moved over to the banquet hall for the dinner.

As the night wore on, Erin began to get tired. She managed to catch shots of the pinnacle moments for the bride and group, such as the first dance, the father daughter dance and so on, and as the celebrations finally came to a close, she packed up her camera and equipment, and decided to get a drink.

As Erin stood near the entrance to the wedding venue, , checking out the nearest bars that were open and nearby to purchase some dresses for Ariel, she felt a hand on her waist.

"Hi cutie" a brunette smiled and leaned in close to Erin, going for a kiss.

"Umm no, sorry sweetheart, I'm already in a relationship. Two relationships. It's complicated" Erin replied and moved out of her grasp.

"Hey wait, did Margret just try to kiss her?" A voice suddenly called out.

"Yeah, isn't the photographer is off limits? If marge gets to kiss her, I want to kiss her" another voice called  
>Out.<p>

As if enchanted by some fiendish magic, the women of the wedding party who were nearby suddenly began to encircle Erin. Something was very wrong, and Erin could feel it.

"Look! Up at the ceiling! The chandelier is falling!" Erin exclaimed.

Erin had meant it to be a silly distraction, but suddenly a creeekkkk, and a yawwwwning sound was heard, and the chandelier really did come unhinged!

Everyone ran screaming from the room, and Erin had just enough time to grab her the rest of her equipment and run.

She ran and ran and flagged down the first cab she saw. Unfortunately for Erin it was a lady driver, and Erin got her to stop three blocks away from her apartment and then made a dash for it the moment the cad stopped, not looking back when the lady driver hollered out that she loved her and wanted to marry her.

There were several guys Erin passed along the way and it seemed that whatever it was that was affective the female race was completely lost on men. She slowed down to a jog as she approached her apartment, but picked up the pace immediately at the sight of a cab turning up her street, and it looked exactly like the one that she had just fled from!

Erin waited around a corner in her apartment for everyone in the lift to leave first before getting in herself, and then the minute the lift door opened and closed, she dashed to her door and opened it, and locked it immediately.

"Ariel? Ariel?" Erin called out. The house was dark, and there was no sound.

Erin crossed the room and gasped as she saw a figure lying dead on the ground, the moonlight awash over the body.

"Ariel!" Erin cried out and rushed over to her side.

Erin shook Ariel's lifeless body. She felt cold and clammy, and what was that... **_Scaly?_**

Erin gathered up Ariel's body, then paused. Ariel was a little bit bigger than Erin, how did she think she was going to be able to pull this off?

Then Erin took in a deep breath and stood up. Ariel's body just rolled into her arms. She was heavy, but it seemed that whatever had happened to Erin, had made this more than possible.

Erin carried Ariel to the bathtub and put her inside. She didn't know how she knew what she had to do, but she turned on the tap, let the water run, and fetched sea salt from her kitchen. She poured the whole entire packet into the bath, and once the water was reaching Ariel's breasts, which Erin could see very prominently through her soaking wet top, she turned it off and waited... And waited...

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<br>**

**Is this the end...of Ariel? O.O**


End file.
